dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Til Midnight/Cast and Crew
A list of characters that appear in the story. This will be updated. Main Characters Eden Squad Issei Hyoudou: Referred to by the Mysterious Narrator as the Boy. Issei is the main character of the story. After the defeat of Trihexa, Issei discovers that most of the girls in the ORC have been seeing other men behind his back. He is a Special Child. A cambion that was created artificially by the Prince of Hell Beelzebub. Irina Shidou: The main female protagonist. She is Issei's best friend and his childhood friend. They were separated for a while and reunited after Issei was turned into a devil. She is one of the only girls not to cheat behind his back. Irina is a cherub and Michael's Ace. She is the Alpha Female of Issei's new harem. Yuuto Kiba: Issei's male best friend. He is the Knight of Rias Gremory and known as the Prince of Kuoh. Mitsuki Hyoudou: Issei's twin sister. She was the more prodigious twin growing up causing their parents to pay more attention to her. As a result, Issei was pushed into her shadow. Mitsuki loves Issei very much and tries her best to be a good sister for him. Gasper Vladi: A dhampir who wields Forbidden Balor View. Gasper is the Bishop of Rias Gremory. Gasper idolizes Issei. Rossweisse: Rossweisse is a former Valkyrie of Asgard and Issei's second girlfriend. Before the events of the story, she was called away to inspect the seal of the Beast of the Earth. After coming back, she found out Issei was missing. When she found him, Rossweisse made a promise to always be loyal to him. She is the rook of Rias Gremory. Ingvild Leviathan: Ingvild is a descendant of the Original Devil Leviathan. She was accepted as a member of Eden Squad after the debriefing of their first official mission. Often referred to as the Team Strategist, she has currently helped Eden Squad win match after match in the Azazel Cup. Image Gallery Shard issei.jpg|Issei Hyoudou|link=Issei Hyoudou (Midnightverse) irina-shido-high-school-dxd-6.79.jpg|Irina Shidou|link=Irina Shidou (Midnightverse) miii chan.png|Mitsuki Hyoudou|link=Mitsuki Hyoudou Trap kun.jpg|Gasper Vladi|link=Gasper Vladi (Midnightverse) Yuuto Kiba.jpg|Kiba Yuuto|link=Yuuto Kiba (Midnightverse) Ross.jpg|Rossweisse|link=Rossweisse (Midnightverse) Levitan (1).jpg|Ingvild Leviathan|link=Ingvild Leviathan (Midnightverse) Major Characters Azazel:Azazel is a character in the Light Novel/Anime, Highschool DxD, as well as a major supporting character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Azazel is the former leader of the Fallen Angels after he passed the position onto Shemhazai until Ambriel is ready to take up the position. Azazel is the youngest of the Seven Archangels alongside Azrael. Risa: Risa is the Queen of Raphael's Brave Saints and a supporting character of the DxD Story: Til Midnight. She was introduced in the first arc as the operative Heaven sent to monitor the abduction of children in the human world. Risa reports directly to the Archangels and no one else. Dulio states her to be stronger than he is. As of the second season, Risa is now a major character who will be appearing to Eden Squad's aid more often acting as a pseudo-member. Azrael: Azrael is the Angel of Death and the Biology Professor at Kuoh Academy College Extension and Kuoh Academy High School. Azrael is a major supporting character for the story, Highschool DxD: 'Til Midnight. She moved there shortly after Cleria Belial's death as a favor from her niece, Lilith. Azrael became Issei and Mitsuki Hyoudou's baby sitter. Azrael watched Issei throughout his journey through the Supernatural World from the background. Azrael finally revealed her status as an Archangel after the release of Trihexa and the advent of Demons. Lilith/Onee-chan Rias Gremory: Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of the series, Highschool DxD, and a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Unlike in canon, Rias is now Issei's ex-girlfriend after she had been caught by Issei dating another man behind his back. It is later revealed in that Rias's reasons for doing this was that she was feeling insecure about their relationship on whether or not their feelings were actually true and not just a temporary byproduct of him saving her. Acting on advice from Sona, Rias convinced most of the girls in the ORC to take a step back from their relationship with Issei to see if their feelings were real. In the process, Rias forgot to notify Issei leading to the fallout of their relationship. Currently, Issei and Rias are in the process of reforging their friendship. Artemis: Artemis is the Greek Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Chastity, Wilderness, Maidenhood, and Archery. She is the older twin sister of Apollo and one of the Fourteen Olympians. She was first introduced when Eden Squad met with the Olympians on Mount Olympus during their mission to America. Hephaestus: Hephaestus is the Olympian God of the Forge. Hephaestus is the husband of Lilith and the father of Harmonia. He was also forced into marriage with Aphrodite to prevent civil war. He lived miserably with only his father, Apollo, and Artemis for support. He is a major character in Highschool DxD: Til Midnight, starting in the second season. Vigne: Vigne is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. She is a former Knight of Hell and the youngest daughter of Cain and Avan. Vigne is married to the Fallen Angel and Cadre, Tyrael, and the mother of Ruby. She serves as a mentor figure to Kiba teaching how to fight more effectively with a blade. Harmonia: Harmonia is the Greek Goddess of Harmony and Peace. She is the daughter of Hephaestus and Lilith. She was the one who watched over Issei after her mother's disappearance alongside Azrael. However, she did it from the shadows acting as his unseen protector. Unlike what the myths suggest, Harmonia is not the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, something she continuously has to correct people on. Amatsu-Mikaboshi: Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星) is the progenitor and the Supreme Deity of the Shinto Pantheon. She is the Goddess of the Void, Stars, and Darkness and the mother of the Kotoamatsukami. Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a major supporting character in Til Midnight. Kuroka: Kuroka Toujou is a Nekoshou, a rare breed of Nekomata, and is a member of Vali Team. She is one of the protagonists of the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight, and a character from the series, Highschool DxD. Kuroka is the current ambassador to the Kyoto Youkai Faction. Kuroka is currently enrolled in Kuoh Academy as a third-year student and is a member of Issei's class 3-B. Kuroka is also one of Issei's girlfriends. Lily Hofferson-Hyoudou: Lily is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. She was born in London, UK, to an unnamed single mother. She lived there until she turned six when her Special Child powers awakened. After that, her life was destroyed when two demons sent to retrieve her killed her entire family. It was then that she called upon her power for the first time and teleported away. She is the adopted younger sister of Issei Hyoudou and Mitsuki Hyoudou. Vali Lucifer: Vali Lucifer is the leader of Vali Team and the rival of Issei Hyoudou. He is a character in the series, Highschool DxD, and one of the lesser protagonists of the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. He is the current White Dragon Emperor and the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. Vali has currently allied himself with the team, Eden Squad, He is now enrolled as a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. Supporting Characters Akeno Himejima Asia Argento Koneko Toujou Xenovia Quarta Ravel Phenex Sirzechs Lucifer Grayfia Lucifuge Antagonists Season 1 Antagonists Beelzebub: Beelzebub is one of the Seven Princes of Hell and the main antagonist of the first arc of the story: Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. He is the mastermind behind the creation of the Special Children. Beelzebub is also the one who manipulated the events that lead to the release of Trihexa. Gremory Sitri Season 2 Antagonists Lilith: Lilith is Issei's former babysitter and his adoptive older sister. She babysat Issei before Azrael and disappeared long before the start of the series. Lilith was officially introduced during the chapter, School Festivals, and Deals. It was initially unknown what she is and her connection to the demons as Vali has pointed out that her power as similar to that of Issei. After Beelzebub's death, Lilith reveals herself as the true leader of the Demons and Beelzebub's superior much to the shock of Issei and the others. Lilith is the main antagonist of the second and third seasons of the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Astaroth: Astaroth is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. She is one of Lilith's commanders in her army and one of her go to's for operations. She is the older sister of Vigne and the younger sister of Belial. Category:CrimsonSOng